


Negan 250 word Challenge's

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 250 words, F/M, Fluff, Neagn being cute, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: Collection of Negan oneshots (drabbles?) in 250 words or under.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: To write something Negan related in under 100 words. I failed. So now it's 250. Enjoy.  
> Prompt was 'Rain'.

_Shit._

It hadn’t been raining when you’d left the Sanctuary this morning. But twelve hours and a disappointing supply run later you find yourself walking beneath tremendously black rain clouds. Negan trudges along the road behind you, whistling. He, of course, has his leather jacket; come rain or shine he wears the same, _goddamn_ , leather jacket. In fact you often wonder how he doesn’t overheat in that stupid outfit. You glance up at the darkening sky as the first thick droplets of rain fall against your skin; today was apparently not the day for wearing a tank top.

The whistling stops and you’re suddenly very aware of Negan’s looming presence directly behind you. He places a strong hand on your shoulder causing you to stop; you turn to face him. He sighs, places Lucille in your hand and begins unzipping his jacket. You frown. “Sweetheart, I ain’t having you getting all fucking wet…” He raises an eyebrow and slips the jacket off his shoulders. “The _wrong_ kinda wet.” He smirks, throwing it over you. “Though I’m sure my boys’d appreciate the wet t-shirt look.” He muses with a grin.

Negan’s jacket is huge on you and you can’t help noticing how good it smells; because it smells just like him. He leans forward and places a finger under your chin, lifting your face to his as the rain intensifies. And then he kisses you. God damn, this asshole can be sweet as fuck sometimes.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number two: Glasses.

You’ve always found it fascinating to watch him when you’re alone together, because – even when he’s still working – Negan is a different person in private. He’s not the same person who barks demands at his Savior’s and threatens to beat people to death with a damn baseball bat. He’s relaxed; he’s calm; he’s _your_ Negan.

You watch him from your spot on the bed as he sprawls across the worn, leather couch. He’s dressed casually in grey jeans and white t-shirt; his boots lie on the floor beside him whilst his jacket and scarf lie neatly across the back of the grey armchair opposite. And he has one leg crossed loosely over the other; papers resting in his lap. Sometimes you wonder what exactly it is he’s doing; sometimes you’ve asked, but it’s always the same response; “Just Savior business, doll.”

He pauses his scribbling every now and again, resting the pen between his teeth. And then he’s writing again and the way his tongue traces across his bottom lip when he’s concentrating is nothing short of adorable – and if you’re honest, more than a little attractive. But your favourite thing about watching Negan working?

 _His glasses_.

The glasses he _only_ ever wears when he’s around you. Although you’ve never asked him why, you assume he has some unfounded concern it’d make him look a little less intimidating in front of the Sanctuary, his Saviors and his enemies. But one thing is for sure, he looks _god damn sexy_ wearing them.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee

“Hey.”

_Huh?_

“Hey, sweetheart.”

_What?_

You feel something rough brush your chin, then a softness against your lips. He's kissing you. Negan is kissing you and he tastes like, _coffee_. You kiss him back.

Eventually Negan pulls away with some reluctance. Your eyes are still shut but you can feel his face close to yours. “You gotta get up.” He runs a hand through your hair, his thumb trailing over your cheeks and lips. You catch his thumb in a kiss as you force open your eyes. It's still dark.

“Nope...” you mutter, rolling into him and causing him to fall back against the bed. Mm, his bare chest is warm and comfortable. “I want to stay here. With you.” He pulls you into a tight hug.

“Shit... Doll if I could stay in bed all day cuddling and screwing your damn brains out, you know I fucking would. Jesus fucking Christ... We got work to do.” You pout. “I brought you coffee.”

“We have coffee now?” You wrinkle your nose at him, burying yourself further against his chest.

“ _I_ have coffee now. Simon found two jars. They belong to yours truly.”

“I hate coffee.” You mutter. Negan sighs.

“You still gotta get the fuck out of the bed, baby.” You glance up at him with your best puppy dog eyes. “Shit... Okay. You get ten minutes.” He grins, before pushing you onto your back and placing hot kisses against your bare skin.

_Ten minutes_. You can deal with that.


	4. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bones

“Keep still. Let me look.” Negan insists, taking your hand in his.

“No.” You protest. “Fuck, _that hurts_.” You wince as he runs a gloved finger over your aching hand.

“Then fucking keep still and _let me fucking look_.” He huffs.

“What are you a _doctor_ now?” You protest, pulling your hand away from his. Negan glares at you in frustration and opens his mouth to respond but quickly reconsiders as Carson enters the room.

“So, doc?”

“So, the bones are broken.” Carson responds, matter-of-factly. _No shit_. You could have guessed that yourself. Negan glances at you and then back at Carson with wide, expectant eyes.

“Well,” he shrugs. “Fucking fix it, _doc_.” He demands.

“Yes, I can.” He glances at you. “But you need to rest.”

“Guess I won’t be going on any runs with you for a while, then?” You sigh dejectedly, dropping your gaze from Negan.

“Fuck, sweetheart. I’m not going on any runs.” Negan declares. His demeanor changes abruptly and now he’s grinning at you. “I gotta take fucking care of you.” He didn’t say that. _Carson didn’t say that_. “Simon can deal with supply runs.”

“It’s a broken hand.” You contend. “ _I don’t need you to-_ ” But Negan cuts you off mid-sentence, rising to his feet.

“You can’t argue with me. You do as I say, and I say you _let me_ , _look after you_.” You nod, defeated; but admittedly, there’s a part of you that adores how over protective he can be.


	5. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jacket

He steps out of the shower, seizing a clean, white towel and wrapping it loosely around his middle. Beads of water run down his body, trailing across broad shoulders and clinging to dark chest hair. He runs a second towel through his damp hair, leaving a mess of dark curls falling over his forehead. Then he steps out of his private bathroom; a gush of hot steam escaping into the bedroom as he throws open the door.

He stops a couple steps into the room. “Well ho-ly _shit_.” He stares at the girl stretched out across his bed, eyes wide and there's a hungry smile tugging at the corners of his lips and soon his perfect teeth are on full display; his tongue sliping out between them. “Fuck, girl. Are you fucking naked under there?” he discards the hair-drying towel to the floor and approaches the girl.

She's wearing his goddam leather jacket. And that's the only thing she's wearing. She simply smiles teasingly, inviting him to join her.

“Well, dear wife, that jacket looks better on you than it fucking does me... And it looks fucking  _tremendous_ on me.” He drops onto his knees beside the girl.

“Want me to keep it on?” she trails a hand along his thigh and underneath the towel.

“Fuck yes, you keep it on girl.”


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love  
> This wasn't part of the challenge but was given to me anyway. Written at 6am so fuck knows...

“I hate you.” That's the first thing you remember telling him. “You killed _everyone_ , I knew. _Everyone_.” You hadn't been able to hide your tears from him; they fell uncontrollably as you stared him down.

Negan would simply smile and chuckle at your furious accusations, humoring you as you threw yourself helplessly toward him with clenched and shaking fists. “Calm the hell down, sweetheart.” he'd whispered at you, grasping your wrists and holding you against him.

But things change.

And now, as he holds you against him, tears once again running down your cheeks you find yourself staring at him not with fury but instead a desperation. “I don’t want this. I don't want to-” but he won't let you say the words because you know it's destroying him to see you this way.

“Shh, baby I know. I know.” You stare at him, noticing he, too, is trying his damnedest not to let you see him cry. And instead of flying with furious fists you bury your head deep against his chest; dampening his dull white shirt with silently streaming tears. “It's okay. I'm here.”

And it seems fitting, you could go as far as to say poetic, that your last words to him before your consciousness is dragged away from you and you drift into eternal darkness are “I love you, Negan.”


	7. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cereal.

“This shit is stale as hell.” You huff dejectedly, tipping the remaining pieces of O-shaped cereal from their box and over the counter top.

“Don't fucking eat it then.” Negan responds, entirely disinterested in the cereal.

“I'm hungry.” You whine, leaning back against the counter.

“I don’t care.” Negan is blunt in his response and you're fully aware that pursuing the subject will only agitate Negan's fragile temper.

But you do it anyway.

“You should care.” You flick stale O’s from the dusty counter as Negan glances through a gap in the boarded windows of the abandoned store; waiting for the heard of dead pricks to pass is starting to grow tiresome.

“Will you shut the _hell up_ , girl?” His knuckles whiten as he grips Lucille harder. But you can't help provoking him as you launch more of the O’s onto the floor.

“Make me.” You demand. You hold your breath for a second, awaiting Negan's response.

And then he launches himself at you, Lucille raised and eyes filled with fury and you flinch as the bat drops within inches of your face. He grins, enjoying the reaction Lucille elicits from you. But he soon drops her, the stale O’s crushed beneath her barbed wire as he pulls his hands around your thighs and lifts you onto the counter, pulling you hard against him.

“I told you,” He warns, “Shut, the hell, up.” And you don't have a choice as his lips silence yours with a forceful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for MORE!


End file.
